The prophecy of the light
by mriagoga
Summary: 1850. Caroline Salvatore and her siblings are new in Vienne when she caught the eye of the Original Hybrid who doesn't know that a prophecy is in his life and Caroline could be a part of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody I'm back with a new story I feel like is the moment again and I have a little bit more of time, for now… so I decided to start this story that has been in my mind even before I ended my other ones but I didn't have the time or the inspiration to do it until now so here it is now, as it is said better late than never. As always I don't own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals and I'm sorry if there is any grammar mistakes. **

It was a wonderful night, the ballroom was beautifully decorated, a lot of light and flowers, people dancing, others talking, drinking, it was wonderful, aristocracy and royalty, but they didn't know all the truth. The Salvatore siblings, had been invited too, they were vampires, Damon, the oldest and inconstant brother. Stefan, he was the understanding one but with a crazy side, a ripper. The last one and youngest, Caroline, she was the sweet girl, loyal and all smiles, the treasure of the brothers. Caroline and Stefan were dancing a waltz, while Damon was talking to another stupid woman to allure her into his bed, like he liked to do to any woman except his sister.

"You are beautiful, Care"

"Thank you, Stefan. Do you think that Damon would get that woman without compulsion?" she said with disapproval in her face.

"I don't think so, but if he use it he will lose the bet, so I don't know who will win, his pride or his manhood" he said with a smile.

"I don't like that you two made that kind of games, it's horrible for women. I don't like it Stefan" she sad angry and sad.

"I know, Caroline, but is just for fun and part of the bet is that he can't kill the woman and she won't be able to remember anything, so I think is not very bad, isn't it?"

"What if I was that woman Stefan?"

"You're not, and if any man in this world would dare to do that to you he'll die" he said serious, in his ripper mode.

"Fine", she let go the issue, because, she wasn't going to win, but she was going to continue trying to make them see her side, if there was one thing that Caroline was, it was stubborn.

They continued dancing, joking, and enjoying the company of each other, then Stefan changed his mood; he was tense.

"What's the matter Stefan?" she said nervous.

"The originals", he said still tense, but more calmer, trying to hide his restlessness.

"What's an original, and why I don't know about it when you obviously do?" she said a bit angry, she doesn't like to be in the darkness but her brothers, specially Damon liked her in there.

"They are the first vampires, from them the others descend, they are like the royalty of vampires. But it is known, that they are very dangerous, deathly, especially Niklaus"

"Oh, but why are you so tense?"

"I don't want to be in the same room with them"

"Why? We didn't do anything to them and they didn't do anything to us, so there is nothing to worry about" she said with a smile.

"Caroline, you don't understand. They don't believe in love, only in family, for them love is the vampire greatest weakness, they will kill you without blink if you say hello to them and they don't want to hear it" he said very angry.

"Then we won't say hello to them" she said with a smile "but I feel sorry for them, I think that love is vampire greatest strength, because thanks to love you can do anything. Besides, I think that they love, because if family is important is because of love, there are many types of love, Stefan"

"Whatever you say, Care, just stay away from them, I don't want you to get hurt"

"I will, don't worry brother, or you will come out with you hair gray, even if you're a vampire" she said with a little tease.

In the other side of the room, there was a certain original, listening their conversation, he feel very intrigued with this woman, she was absolutely breathtaking, with a white dress and her blonde hair, and her smile was all light, there was something about her that draw him to her.

"My Lord Niklaus" a man said bowing his head, he came back to reality.

"Who are you?"

"My lord, my name is William and I am here to serve you"

"What do you do?" he asked bored already with this man, he wanted to go to the blonde girl who caught his attention and play for a while.

"Anything, my lord", he said effusively.

"Perfect, here is the thing you are going to do, get out of my sight" he said angry.

"Yes my lord", said the man with fear in his face, but Klaus didn't care, the man run away from him.

He started his way to the woman in white, she was laughing and he knew that it was the most beautiful sound he has listened in his life, he would like to hear it everyday.

"Good evening" he said to the couple, they stopped their dance to look at him, the man was serious, while the woman was still smiling. "May I have this dance, my beautiful lady?" the man tensed, but the woman was just there still smiling.

"Of course" she said with a smile, she bowed to the other man, and went to him, Klaus couldn't help but smile.

They started to dance; she was being polite with a kind smile in her lips. After a couple of minutes of silence, he decided to begin a little chat, _it could be fun, let's the game begins_.

"May I have the honor of knowing your name, my lady?"

"Of course, my lord. Lady Caroline Salvatore"

"A pleasure to meet you Lady Salvatore"

"The pleasure it's mine my lord" she said still in polite mode.

"Don't call me my lord is very formal, please, call me Klaus" he said with a smirk in his face. Caroline didn't know what to think, her brother said that this man was a terror, but he was being polite so she was going too.

"Very well, my lo…, sorry, Klaus" she said with a little smile, Klaus was pleasant.

"You are a quite dancer, my lady"

"Thank you, please as you I don't like the formal manners, you could call me Caroline if you wish" she said with a little smile.

"Will be a pleasure, Caroline" the way he said her name sent chills down her spine and not in the bad way, _Oh my God, Caroline don't go there, this man is dangerous, is better if you walk away, yeah but what if that upset him?_ She was brought back to reality when he started to talk to her again.

"You look beautiful, Caroline, actually I think that you are the most beautiful woman in this ball", well finally she could see his cards; he wanted her. He was going to do the same thing to her that her brother Damon do to other women, _well man, you are seriously mistaken_ she thought.

"Thank you", she said more distant, there wasn't any smile in her face. That confused Klaus, there wasn't any woman on this earth that didn't like the compliments, or could reject his; he was an expert in seduction like in torture or death. After a couple of minutes in silence, she talked and stopped the dance.

"Thank you for the dance, my lord, but I need some air", she said bowing her head a little like she did with her brother, that was the final, she was saying her goodbye to him, _oh no little one, you won't get away from me that easy._ She started to walk away from him even without waiting for an answer from him, but he stopped her with his hand in her arm.

"Caroline, please, stay with me, I just want the pleasure of you company"

"I'm sorry my lord, but I don't give that kind of company," she said, too formally, and started to walk away from him, he went after her.

"You're making assumptions" he said a little angry.

"Are you sure my lord? What kind of company would you expect from me, for a man who doesn't love and says that I'm beautiful, what should I expect?" Klaus was in anger, no one dare to talk to him like that, and that little one has just done it, he should kill her for that but he didn't know why he couldn't.

"Caroline" her brother has just arrived and was warning her.

"No" she said, "I'm leaving, I'm not a piece of meat", she left without looking at Klaus.

"My lord I'm sorry, she is young and doesn't know how to control herself, she is accustomed to speak her mind, I'm sorry my lord" Stefan said.

"Save it, I don't care," said Klaus, without looking in the direction of the brother, he went to take a drink, a human one. Just then he spotted a young woman, she wasn't as beautiful as Caroline, but he was thirsty.

"Come with me and don't say a word" he compelled her. They went to the gardens, in there no one would bother him, or that's what he thought. He bit the girl when his brother spoke.

"Hello brother", said Elijah.

"What can I do for you, Elijah?" Klaus said, clearly annoyed and leaving the girl to fall on the floor.

"I saw your little dance with Miss Salvatore"

"Don't go there Elijah" Klaus said in a murderous mood but he didn't impress his brother.

"I saw you kill for less, so I'm just wondering why would you let her go without touch her"

"That's not your business" Klaus snapped.

"Very well brother, I'll leave you", Elijah left, knowing exactly why his brother let the girl live.

Klaus went back to the girl, but he couldn't stop thinking about what Elijah said, why he didn't kill the girl? Not even for lust he allows that kind of manners to him, so why? He was angry; he broke the neck of the girl and left to his house with a blonde woman in his thoughts.

**Thoughts? I hope you like this first chapter let me know what you think about this story or if I should continue it. If you think I can improve in any way please tell me I'm always eager to learn and be better. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys Merry Christmas here is the new chapter, is very short but don't worry because tomorrow I'll be updating another one very long. Enjoy your day and have nice holidays. **

"Good morning dear sister" Damon told Caroline while he was joining her to breakfast. He kissed her cheek.

"Good morning"

"You left early the ball, it wasn't enough pleasant for you?"

"Well, it was, but I run into someone that took my good mood away" she said while she drank some juice.

"Who is the poor man that dared to do such a thing?" he said sarcastic.

"Niklaus Mikaelson" said Stefan joining them to the conversation, "Good morning, sister" he said and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning" she said.

"I'm sorry, who?" Damon said in shock.

"You heard, brother," said Stefan tiredly.

"Please tell me is not the Niklaus Mikaelson I'm thinking"

"Is not" said Caroline while she was finishing her breakfast and standing up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked distracted by his coffee.

"I'm going to take a walk, today is a beautiful day and I want to enjoy the gardens of Vienne," she said smiling to her brothers.

"Somebody can answer me, please?" Damon said impatiently.

"Yes, is that Niklaus Mikaelson" said Stefan, "enjoy the walk, sister"

"What?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"Thank you brother" Caroline kissed both of his brothers, Stefan with a little smile and Damon still shocked. She was almost out of the room when a maid entered.

"My Lady" she said bowing her head.

"Yes?"

"This has just arrived for you, my lady" the maid said while she was giving her a little box and a note.

"Thank you, you may leave now" Caroline said, the maid bowed her head again and left the room.

Caroline decided to read the note first.

_Thanks for the dance and I look forward to our next meeting,_

_Fondly_

_Klaus._

She was left with her mouth open, after recovered herself she opened the box and she saw a beautiful bracelet, it was wonderful.

While this was happening, Damon started to talk to Stefan.

"Stefan, we must be careful, and warn Caroline she can't make them angry. We can't do this, if they are here is better if we leave before we draw attention to us"

"Yes, Damon, I think you are right, when Caroline come back we will leaving, I'm going to give all the orders"

"Very well, brother"

Stefan went to the door and looked at Caroline.

"Care, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"This stupid original won't left me alone!" she said while she handed him the box and the note, Stefan read it and look at the bracelet.

"Brother, I think that we can't leave anymore" Stefan said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys I know the last chapter was short but this one is longer, I did the last chapter shorter because I felt like it but I promise no more short chapters. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Enjoy and let me know what do you think of this. As always I don't own the Vampire Diaries and I'm sorry if there is any grammar mistake. **

Klaus was walking around the gardens of Vienne, he has been all night awoke because of Caroline, he wanted her more than anything, she dared to challenge him and he didn't know why but in her he likes it, any other would be dead of course, but not her. It was a spring day with sun and all those thing that he have been watching for a thousand years now and every year it was more difficult for him to find something beautiful in this world.

But going back to Caroline, he likes her a lot, actually he wants her and bloody hell he always gets what he wants he is THE Original Hybrid and he has nothing to fear, not even Mikael, he killed him a hundred years ago. So thinking about this again, why not go to her? Why not try to seduce her and make her his in every sense? And that way he could have her, yes that's what he is going to do, Vienne was bored and he needed a new game, _Caroline will be my new game_ he thought. He went to Salvatore's house; he was going to start his game now, why not?

Inside the house Caroline was furious, how he dares to send her a bracelet like if she was another whore to seduce; oh man, original hybrid or not he was going to listen to her. The maid knocked and came in.

"Yes?"

"Sorry to disturb you my lady but there is a gentleman who wants to see you"

"Who?" she asked confused, she wasn't expecting anyone.

"He didn't say his name"

"And you let him in?" she asked and the maid looked at her like if she was lost, obviously compelled, so a vampire has come here to see her. She was alone in the house, her brothers have gone to see what they could do about THE Original problem "very well, let him come in" she said and looked at herself in the mirror, she was perfect as always with a blue dress around her and her hair in soft curls with a light tied up. She was looking by the window when she heard the stranger came in "well, who are… you" she said turning around and then she saw him, her ORIGINAL problem!

"I think you know me, sweetheart." He said with a smile.

"Please, my lord have a sit" she said once she recovered from her shock.

"Please, Caroline I told you to call me Klaus" he said with a smile and took a sit, _Oh God this is bad, but well I can give him back his stupid bracelet _she thought.

"I wish not" I said.

"I'm sorry to hear that, love"

"I wish you didn't call me sweetheart or love or Caroline, just lady please" she said.

"Well, sweetheart I don't care about what you wish, you want to call me my lord, good for you but I will call you as I wish" he said and she could see the man everybody talks, the ruder Original Hybrid with bad temper. But this man didn't know her at all. She stood up and took the bracelet's box with it inside and she went to him, he was looking at her amused now.

"Here it is, I don't want it, you can't buy me off. For all I care you can give it to another whore. Leave me alone I don't like you, so please, leave my house" she said going to leave.

"Who do you think you are?" he said angry now he was up and took her by the arm.

"A person"

"You don't who I am?" he said angry.

"Yes, I know. You are the Original Hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson and you are kicked out of my house" she said liberating her arms and leaving him there speechless. She turned around to leave, but her brothers were there "hello brothers, here is our unwanted guest but I'm afraid he is leaving now" she said with a smile.

"Caroline, shut up" Damon said, "my lord, please forgive my sister she is stupid and shallow she doesn't understand anything of this world" Klaus wasn't listening he only had eyes for her. She dared to speak to him with honesty and that was new for him, Oh Gods he likes her even more. He started to laugh and everybody was looking at him like if he was crazy.

"Salvatore your sister is smarter than you" he said "so don't call her shallow or stupid because she is not" he said deadly serious and Damon nodded "I hope to see you again, my lady" he said bowing his head and he left the house with the bracelet, _Oh Caroline, you will have again this bracelet and all I want to give to you._ He thought.

Inside the house they couldn't believe what have just happened. Caroline was hurt about what her brother has said but grateful to Klaus because he defended her, _maybe I shouldn't have been that rude with him_ she thought.

"Care, what did he want?" Stefan asked and took her out of her thoughts.

"I don't know, he came in and we argued" she shrugged and was going to leave when her brother Damon stopped her.

"How do you dare to talk to him like that? You are a bloody idiot, Caroline. God, I knew I should have found another place for you to stay, away from all of this, you are too young for this" he said angry and taking Caroline by the arms, she was scared, because yes, Damon sometimes scared her.

"Brother, please calm down" Stefan said.

"I'm not going to calm down, because this stupid has managed to piss off the Original Hybrid, Stefan. God I should lock you out, Caroline" he said and Caroline looked at his brother Stefan for help, he put himself between Caroline and Damon.

"Brother, breathe. Nothing happened, if you don't remember Klaus has left laughing so for now there is no problem" Stefan said, "Care, please go and do what ever you wish, sister" she turned to go after Stefan's words but Damon stopped her.

"You are not going anywhere. You are going to stay here in the house, not leaving under any condition until I say so"

"I'm not your prisoner, Damon" she said angry.

"Now, you are little sister"

"Damon, don't do that" Stefan said.

"Stay out of this, Stefan" Damon said, then Stefan saw that his brother was going to vervain his sister and took Damon by the neck against a wall.

"Run, Caroline" Stefan shouted and Caroline was shocked she couldn't believe this, her brother was going to attack her. She run away from her house. After a few minutes she was far enough, what she was going to do? Her brother was going to lock her out again if she came back; all the memories came back.

Flashback:

"_I'm doing this for you Care" Damon told her "in here you will be safe and you can feed, nobody will disturb you" it has been a week since she turned into a vampire like her brothers by accident. Now it was just them, not even her parents, Damon was the elder bother so she must listen to him, that was what her mother always said, listen Father or Damon until you have a husband, but she never talked about being a vampire._

"_But I'll be alone" she cried._

"_No because me and Stefan are going to come here to see you every day. But in here you can feed and you will be protect. The Bennet witches are powerful, Care, they can help you" he said softly._

"_But I want to be with you"_

"_You are too young Caroline" his voice turned into angry mood._

"_I can learn, please, I won't bother you I promise" she said._

"_I said no, Do as I say, woman." Damon said and left. _

Flashback ends.

Only Stefan came to see her once in a month, Damon never came, she was alone in there, but after all she made a good friend in Bonnie, she was of her age and they were friends since the first moment, she was the one who did her daylight bracelet. She left the Bennet house three years later because Damon told her to do it, Stefan came for her and has been taking care of her more than Damon but he was still her brother and she loved him, that's why she didn't understand why he was that angry. It has been a year since she left the Bennet witches and everything has been fine, she didn't disturb her brother, because she wanted to be with Stefan so she was always out of Damon's sight, and everything has been fine until now. Why she had to go to that damn ball?! Now she didn't have anywhere to go, she was in a park where she likes to go to think and was sit in a bench crying.

That's what he saw, the beautiful woman crying, she should never cry, she has to be smiling all day. He wasn't sure why seeing her crying made him to want to kill everybody who dares to make her do another thing but smile. He went to her; she didn't notice him.

"Why are you crying sweetheart?" she jumped and cleaned her tears.

"I wasn't crying, I told you to leave me alone" she said turning around cleaning her tears.

"Caroline, please I just want to help. Obviously there is something bothering you" he said stopping her with his hand in her arm, but it was so soft, so different from Damon's grip she would never admitted but he hurt her.

"You want to help? Leave me alone, since you looked at me I only have problems, I was fine without you I could be with my brothers finally and now because of you Damon doesn't want me anymore" she said trying to keep her tears under control and he looked at her, then he hugged her, he didn't know why but he wanted to comfort her and have her in his arms, telling her that everything was going to be alright. He was surprised when she hugged him back and started to cry. They stood there until she calmed down.

"Thank you" she said and he nodded "not only for this, but for before"

"What about before?"

"About you defending me from Damon, only Stefan does that and not always" she said looking down, he put a finger in her chin to lift her face up.

"Please a beautiful face as you always has to be smiling and not looking down" he said softly and she gave him a little smile.

"I'm sorry about earlier" she said.

"About what? Kicking me out, throwing my bracelet in my face or screaming at me?" he said amused.

"I didn't scream at you" she said "I only talked louder" she said grinning and he laughed, when she saw him laugh she thought that he should do it more.

"Okay, what ever you say, love" he said still smiling.

"Of course" she said joking, it was fun to joke with someone that was not Stefan. After all her social life was non existed.

"But you didn't tell me why you were apologizing for, sweetheart" he said still smiling.

"About talking louder to you and be rude to you, after all you didn't deserve it. I mean of course you deserved to hear what I told you and I don't regret it but I could have told you in a lower voice" she said "And please, stop calling me love or sweetheart"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not your love or sweetheart"

"Okay here is the deal, I accept your apology if you let me call you love and sweetheart" he said, she was looking at him, obviously he had already forgiven her but that doesn't mean that she could know that or not took advantage of it.

"Fine" she said and he smiled, little victories.

"Is getting late, love. Do you mind me walking you home?" he asked her offering his arm, she looked at it with the doubt in her eyes "Come on love, I won't bite" but still she looked suspicious "Caroline, what's wrong?" he asked serious.

"Would you mind if we stay a little more?" she asked and he was shocked but pleased.

"Of course not love" he said grinning and started to walk next to her "so Caroline, I want to know things about you, please tell me" he said, actually he was really curious about her, every moment he was with her he was more interested in her, he wanted to see her smile and laugh, to be relaxed next to him.

"So what do you want to know?" she asked smiling.

"I want to know all, your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life" he said serious.

"Okay, just to be clear I'm too smart to be seduce by you"

"That's why I like you" he said with a smile and she was looking at him

"Caroline!" someone shouted from behind she turned around and saw her brother Stefan coming after her when he arrived he hugged her tightly and Klaus had to remember that he was her brother, but he already wanted to torn him apart just because he was touching her "God, I'm sorry sister. I stopped Damon but it's not enough, he is very angry with you and I'm sorry, is not your fault. I promise you that he won't send you away again" he hugged her again, _what they were talking about? _Klaus thought "listen we can work it out, okay?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Listen Stefan, maybe is better if I leave, obviously …"

"No!" both men said and she looked at them, Stefan finally noticed Klaus and was shocked.

"My lord, I'm sorry I was worried about my sister and …"

"Don't apologize and explain to me what has happened and call me Klaus" Klaus said Stefan looked at him in shock "tell me why were you worried about your sister, Salvatore" he said angry.

"It was nothing" she said quickly and Klaus looked at her, obviously he didn't believe her.

"Love we both know that's not true"

"Yes it is" she said.

"Okay, why were you crying before?" he asked and she looked down "What I thought" Klaus said "now talk, Salvatore"

"His name is Stefan" she said angry.

"Very well, love, but God help you because if he doesn't start to explain what happened he won't remember his name after what I'm going to do to him" he said angry and she was shocked, she put herself between Stefan and Klaus, the last one was shocked, she was loyal, she knew he could kill her before she could even blink and that didn't matter to her, who was this girl? _I want to know her, no I need to know her. I've been looking for someone as loyal as her for centuries and didn't find it until, now. God, she has to be mine now more than ever._ He thought.

"You will have to kill me to touch him" she said and he was even more impressed by her, Stefan was in front of him with her behind after she told that.

"Please, Klaus forgive her, this is a mistake" _what happened with all the men in this family? Only women have the balls or what?_ Klaus thought, "I'll tell you what ever you want to know" Stefan said.

"No, I want her to tell me, so leave us alone Stefan" Klaus said and Stefan looked at his sister who was looking at Klaus.

"Klaus, please she is my only sister" Stefan begged.

"I won't hurt her, I only want to talk to her Stefan she will be safe with me" Klaus said shocked by the truth behind his own words, he wouldn't touch her and would kill anyone who dare to do it. Stefan looked at his sister and left when she nodded. They were alone again and Caroline was looking at him with an angry face but she was still beautiful.

"You look beautiful when you're angry, sweetheart" he said with a smile like if nothing happened.

"Don't you dare to change the topic, you have just threatened my brother" she said angry at him.

"Yes I did, and now tell me what's going on" he said.

"I won't tell you anything, you can't go around the world threating people, Klaus" she said angrily.

"Of course I can, love. I've been doing it for a thousand years and it has worked very well for me so please tell me now what I want to know" he said he was starting to get upset.

"Well it won't work on me" she said turning around with the intention to leave, but Klaus wasn't done yet and he stopped her.

"Caroline tell me what happened, why were you here?"

"Apologize first and later I'll tell you" she said turning around to look at him.

"What?" he said angry "I am the Original Hybrid I don't take orders from anyone!" he shouted.

"God, you know what your problem Klaus, you think you are better than anyone but no, you are like everybody else, you can get hurt, you can laugh, you can be angry, you can love, you can feel Klaus, but you shut everyone out" she said angry "expecting of them to tell you whatever you want to know if not you threat them" she shouted and he looked at her "you are afraid of anyone who could see that you feel, so you threat them to be the Big Bad with no feelings" they were there, in silence just the two of them Klaus wasn't angry anymore because she was right, _Oh bloody hell I want her and she will be going to be mine, for ever_ he thought, in that moment he didn't know but he has just fallen in love with this beautiful woman.

"You are right, Caroline. I'm sorry" he said "and be very proud of you because I haven't said those words in thousand years, love. You are the first person I ever told them and feel them" he said and she looked at him.

"I accept your apology" she said calming herself down too.

"Now please could you tell me what happened with your brother?" he said more calm. She looked to the birds "Caroline" he said impatient.

"Fine, I'll tell you. After you left, Damon got angry with me because he thought that I would have pissed you off. He told me I was stupid and I should not do it again and that he regretted that he came back for me" she said trying not to cry but failing "why doesn't he love me?" she said and he hugged her; he only wanted to kill Damon for what he told her but she would be angry with him, so he only hugged her.

"You are not stupid, love and believe me when I say that our arguments are the best memories I have had in centuries, I like you for that, love. Don't forget that" he said and kissed her forehead. In that moment Stefan came.

"Sorry to disturb, but I have to talk to Caroline" Stefan said unsure about what's going on between the two of them. Caroline looked at him and walked out of Klaus' embrace, who was already missing her.

"Sorry, Stefan. I have forgotten, what did you want to tell me?" she said but Stefan looked at Klaus.

"I'm not moving from here, mate so talk" Klaus said and Caroline rolled her eyes, he was impossible.

"Care, listen is not safe for you to come back home. Damon is really pissed off and he needs to calm down so is better for you if you stay in a hotel here in the city until I can talk to him" Stefan said.

"Damon doesn't want me anymore right? He has never wanted me here in first place he did that for you. But for him I'm just a waste of space" she said angry with tears in her eyes. Klaus tensed about these words because for him she wasn't any of that, she was perfection, kind, pure, strong, beautiful and full of light.

"No, Care he loves you"

"He doesn't Stefan. But okay, you are my brother and I love you; you want me to stay at the hotel I will, don't worry".

"Actually, love I don't' think is a good thing" Klaus said and both siblings looked at him "we don't want a lady as you alone by herself do we?" he said with a smile, and Stefan looked at him.

"What are you suggesting?" Stefan asked him.

"Is not for respectable ladies to stay by themselves, I offer my house"

"What?" both siblings said.

"And how staying there with you are going to make me more respectable?" Caroline asked.

"Because my sister and brothers live in there with me, you will love Rebekah and my brothers will be in their best behavior" he said with a smile "and you can't be alone in a city with older vampires than you, love. With me you will be protect nobody will dare to touch you. I'll personally protect you, because we're going to be clear here, you are already under my protection" he said with a smile and putting his hand in the lower part of her back. She didn't know why but felt butterflies when he spoke of her like that, because that showed that he cares about her and maybe the Original Hybrid wasn't that bad, maybe she could get to know him.

"I'm not doing anything without my brother approval." She said.

"Well, Care Klaus is right, actually that is the best option we have. I'll try to calm Damon, I promise, and about what happened before I know he will regret it" Stefan said going to her and hugging her. Klaus knew Caroline hasn't told him everything but he was going to found it soon.

"Fine I'll go with you, but I have to go home to take my things" she said to Klaus and he smiled, everything was perfect, Caroline was going to live with him.

"I'll buy you everything you need" he said and turned to look at Stefan, "you can come to see her when ever you want" he said and Stefan nodded.

"I don't need you to buy me things Klaus" she said angry again.

"Actually yes, because you can't come back to your house"

"Stefan can brig them" she said.

"I forbid it" he said.

"You can't do that" she said angry.

"Of course I can, I have already done it and please humor me, you will be my guest" he said with a smile and puppy eyes.

"You know what? You are impossible! Do whatever you want, but with me this is the last one Klaus" she said angry and turning around going to see the lake and birds in a tree.

"Klaus can I talk to you a moment, please?" Stefan said and Klaus nodded.

"Excuse me love"

Both men left Caroline alone in there thinking, he was insufferable but at the same time she loved to argue with him, is like she can do things, she can be herself with him, she can say what she thinks not like with Damon, is like Klaus really cared about her, _maybe he isn't all bad and her brothers were wrong, and there is always more of a person that what people say about that person_ she thought and in the same time she knew that she wanted to know him.

Meanwhile between the men, there was a conversation in whispers.

"Klaus listen, my sister has been a vampire only for three years now and she has been with us, here in Vienne, almost a year she doesn't know anything about nothing"

"Because you never told her" he said angry "you should give her more credit, she is smarter than any of you, mate" he said angry.

"I know but in my family Damon is the one who decides, he is the older brother" Stefan said and Klaus nodded "there is another thing I need to ask you"

"Well, you can ask and I'll see if I do it" Klaus said with a grin.

"Please protect her above all, she is all I have apart from my brother and she is the most kind and wonderful person of the world"

"Stefan, I will protect her, don't be worried about that" Klaus said serious.

"You are in the category of the things she must be protect of" Stefan said and Klaus looked at him "I know you Klaus, maybe I'm a new born vampire but the news about the Original Family travel fast in our world" Stefan said and Klaus nodded, yes he can be cruel, dangerous and deadly but not with her.

"You have nothing to worry about, Stefan. I won't hurt her" Klaus said deadly serious.

"Another thing, my brother is very rude and has made some enemies, Caroline doesn't know about this, that's why she has been out of sight, please be careful" Stefan begged.

"Stefan, you know things about me right?" and Stefan nodded "you know how do I work, and believe me when I say that anybody who dares to touch Caroline will be dead before that, I will protect her like if she was my family" _because very soon she will be, she is mine_ he thought.

"You care about her" Stefan said.

"You could say that" Klaus said avoiding Stefan statement.

"Don't be ashamed, Klaus that's what she does, she drives everybody crazy and then made them care about her and love her" Stefan said with a smile "thank you for taking care of her" Stefan said and went to Caroline, he hugged her "Take care of yourself, Care. I'll go to see you everyday I can" Stefan said to his sister, but Caroline knew that in the end he will listen to Damon, like herself, but she was starting to get tired of Damon, but she can't leave him or them because they are family but she doesn't want to live under Damon's rules anymore.

"Sure Stefan, don't worry I'll be fine" she said, finally the moment between the siblings was over and Klaus went to them.

"I think is time to leave sweetheart, we must go to my house" Klaus said offering her his hand, she looked again at Stefan and smiled, after that she took Klaus's hand and they left to his house.

They arrived at Klaus's house, it was huge, yeah, she lives in a big house but this was a mansion! Klaus opened the door for her and was amused by how she stared at everything with her mouth open. He was pleased with this, he was anxious because maybe she wouldn't like it and sure he would have changed everything she wouldn't like just for her.

"Do you like it?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, is very beautiful, Klaus.

"Thank you, love.

"Nik!" a woman shouted from upstairs, in a blink she was there, she was blonde and beautiful.

"Hello, sister, what do you need?

"I need you to control Kol, he is a bloody idiot he has been… " she turned and looked at Caroline "who's her? God, please bring your whores in the night, Nik "she said with contempt looking at Caroline.

In the same second Klaus's sister was pinned against the wall by the neck, with a very angry Klaus in her face.

"Watch it, Bekah. Be careful with what you say, Caroline is my guest you must respect her" he hissed in her face with golden eyes. Caroline was next to them with her hand in Klaus wrist trying to put him off of his sister but was impossible; he was stronger than her.

"Klaus, stop it" Caroline said angry. Klaus dropped his sister and Caroline helped her to stand up. The other blonde looked at her and left in a blink of an eye "what the hell was that Klaus?" Caroline said angry with him, he turned like if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"What?" he said like if he was absolutely innocent.

"You can't treat your sister like that, Klaus.

"Why not? She has been rude to you" he said, his own anger coming out.

"Yes, she has but maybe you could have explained to her who I was without the violence, and even if she thought I was one of your whores is because that is a common thing " she said angry and didn't know why that bothered her, she didn't like him already, right?

"Is that jealousy, sweetheart?" he said with a smile.

"You wish, that is me angry with you; you seem to forget that I'm here because my brother tried to hurt me too" she said angry, then his eyes turned golden and he was in front of her in a second.

"What?" he hissed angry, then she thought her own words again, God she didn't want to tell him about his brother "Caroline what did he do?

"Nothing " she turned to go.

"Don't turn your back on me" he yelled.

"I should have turned my back on you but I can't" she shouted and he was looking at her. _Oh bloody hell why I have said that? Why I can't?_ She thought.

"Why you can't?" he asked after a few second of silence.

"I don't know" she whispered "all I know is that my brother doesn't want me near you but I can't turn my back on you" he looked at her with a tender look and caressed her cheek.

"What did he do to you Caroline?" he asked softly.

"Nothing actually, but he was going to hurt me. If Stefan wouldn't had been there Damon would have done it.

"You are safe here with me, Caroline" he said tenderly.

"You can't treat your sister like that, Klaus" she said and he sighed.

"Fine"

"You have to apologize to her" she told him.

"Sweetheart, you're pushing your luck" he said looking at her.

"Fine" she said, _I would have to choose my battles, at least he admitted he was wrong_, she thought "well are you going to show me my room or I have to sleep here in the couch" she said with a smile trying to change the humor and it worked.

"Of course, love. Follow me" he said with a smile and they turned to go upstairs when a dark haired man came in front of her.

"Hello, darling. Who are you and why are your clothes still on?" said the man.

"Kol, if you say another word I will tear out your liver and apologize to her" Klaus said angry and Kol looked at him surprised and with a question in his face "she is Caroline Salvatore, she is my guest and is under my protection. You will respect her if you wish to see the end of this century out of your box.

"Oh, Caroline Salvatore, my apologies I made a mistake. I hope you and I can be friends" he said with a smile.

"Sure" Caroline said with a smile, but she wasn't fooled he was the typical man of jokes and sarcasm.

"Come on sweetheart, I will show you your room" he said and lead her upstairs with his hand in her back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone Happy New Year! Here is another update I hope you like it, I can't wait to see what do you think of this. Thank you so much for all your reviews I'm sorry it took me too long to answer them but a member family died two days before New Year's Eve and it hasn't been a good moment in my life but right now I'm back. I don't know when I'm going to be able to write again because I have exams but I'll try hard to do it soon. I'll shut up now and let you read. Thank you for your support and everything, as always I'm sorry if there is any grammar mistake and I don't own Vampire Diaries. **

They came into a huge room. It had a huge bed in the center and lot of light coming through the window. The room was painted with light yellow and was beautiful with two doors.

"The doors are the closet and the bathroom, sweetheart. Do you like it?" Klaus asked softly.

"Wow, if I like it? God Klaus is beautiful, is the most beautiful room I have ever been" she said with a smile "thank you" and run into him hugging him, he wrapped his arms around her with a soft smile.

"I'm glad you like it, sweetheart" he said pleased "my room is right in front of this one".

"You are unbelievable".

"I know" he said with a smile.

"Don't flatter yourself" she said "I still need clothes".

"Oh, don't worry love. You will have the closet full by tomorrow"

"You are not going to buy me clothes" she said angry.

"Why not?" he asked intrigued.

"Because… no! That's not what you do, you can't go there buying me clothes" she said.

"Again, why not, love? And please don't tell me because no" he said smiling like a child.

"Because you don't owe it to me, you have nothing to do with me" she said "you don't need to take care of me" she whispered and he looked serious at her.

"Love, I want to take care of you" he didn't know why he said that but it was truth, inside of him he really wanted to take care of her, because she was his.

"Why? You don't know me, you just met me two days ago" she said.

"I know sweetheart. But I want to get toknow you" he said with a smile and she looked at him like if he had two heads "come on get to know me, I dare you" he said with a smile, she looked at him thinking, _maybe I could give him a chance I could get to know him and maybe Damon wouldn't be that angry with me if I prove to him that he was wrong, there is good in everybody, that's what Sheila Bennet said, well let's going to find out._

"Fine" she went to the window, in there, there were two armchairs and she sit down in one and pointed to the other, Klaus smiled and went to sit "so what do you want to talk about?" she said with a smile.

"You" he said serious.

"Okay, I'll repeat myself, I'm too smart to be seduce by you".

"I repeat myself, that's why I like you" he said with a smile.

"And I'm going to be the one talking here?" she said trying to kill the butterflies in her stomach "I want to get to know you too" he smiled.

"Okay, what would you like to know?"

"Are you really thousand years? " he smiled.

"Yes, love"

"And how does it feel to live that long?" she asked intrigued.

"There are good times and bad times, but is wonderful Caroline, you can see everything, great cities, art, music, genuine beauty, you will have thousand birthdays Caroline" he said and she was looking at him, nobody has ever talked to her like that, with that passion for life, she smiled.

"Thank you"

"Now is your turn, love"

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Where would be the first place you would go?"

"I don't know" she whispered.

"Why?"

"I have never been anywhere but here and my childhood home and I have to follow Damon " she said sad.

"You don't need to follow him, love. Come on think about one place you would like to go"

"I would love to go to Toscana in Italy" she said with a shy smile.

"I'll take you, wherever you want" he said and she looked at him like if he was crazy.

"Wow, that would be great" she said with a smile. A soft knock in the door interrupted their conversation.

"Yes?" Klaus said and a servant came in.

"Sorry to bother you Lord Mikaelson but Lord Elijah Mikaelson wishes to speak with you"

"Fine, tell him I will be downstairs in a minute" Klaus said and stood up to leave not without turning to look at her "I will sent you some clothes, tomorrow the dressmaker will come to make your wardrobe"

"Klaus that won't be necessary" she said standing up too.

"Caroline, please" he said tiredly.

"No, there is no need for this" she said stubborn.

"Caroline, you are my guest and I will give you the best because you deserve it" he said caressing her cheek.

"Really I don't want to be a problem"

"You are anything but a problem, love" he said softly and smiled "now I have to go, please feel like in your home, you can go anywhere and do what you wish" he said with a smile and left.

Caroline stood there not knowing what to think, here she was in the Original mansion, her brother hated her and now she was accepting clothes from Klaus, _the world is crazy and my life has just turned upside down_ she thought to herself.

Meanwhile Klaus arrived to the parlor where his brother was waiting for him. With a pleasant smile he greeted his brother.

"Hello, brother"

"Niklaus" he said with a nod "I heard we have a guest in our house"

"Indeed" Klaus said with a smile.

"Could I have the honor to know why?"

"Because she needs protection" Klaus said fixing himself a drink.

"How does that affect you?"

"In nothing, is just a good action, brother" he said with a smile and Elijah looked at him in disbelief.

"When have you ever done any good action without something in return?"

"Who said I won't get something in return?" Klaus asked with a smile.

"What it is then?"

"That my dearest brother, is a secret" Klaus said smiling, Elijah sighed and turned to look at him.

"Changing the topic I would like to inform you of the news I have"

"Which news?" Klaus asked bored.

"Mr. Lockwood"

"Oh, my first hybrid how is he?" Klaus said with disinterest but a fake smile in his face.

"Planning to kill you" Elijah said and Klaus laughed.

"I will love to see him try"

"Why does he want to kill you Niklaus?" Elijah asked tiredly.

"I don't know" he said with a smile.

"Niklaus what did you do to him?"

"Well, maybe I killed him and turned him into a hybrid and I slept with his fiancé" Klaus said with a smile. Elijah sighed.

"Anything else?"

"Maybe I killed his mother too"

"So, you killed his mother and slept with his soon to be wife"

"I don't think the marriage is still on" Klaus said with a smile "he is better without her, a woman who betray you before your wedding is nothing more than a whore, cheaper by the way, Layley o Shayley is her name I think, I don't remember" he said drinking.

"Niklaus, you have killed his mother and ruined his honor"

"So?"

"Nothing brother" Elijah said with a shook of his head "just be careful, since Mikael died you are a bit reckless"

"There is nothing to fear my dear brother" Klaus said patting Elijah's shoulder "I must leave you, I have some orders to give to make my new guest confortable enough. But don't worry brother, what you have just told me about Tyler I knew it since almost a week ago" Elijah looked at him with shock in his face "always one step ahead" Klaus said smiling and left the room.

Elijah was in there thinking, her sister has informed him that a guest from Niklaus was here and he was very protective of her, while Kol told him that she was Caroline Salvatore. Everything was falling in tis place, the witch's words in his head.

Flashback:

_He was in Scotland, he has left his brother Niklaus since he daggered his sister and brother again. He swore that he would come back to them to help them, but right now he couldn't do anything but leave if he didn't want to end like them. He was walking in a forest, lost in his thoughts when a woman talked. _

"_Elijah Mikaelson" she said and he looked at her, she was very old. _

"_Who are you?"_

"_A witch"_

"_And what do you need?"_

"_I don't need anything, you are the one who needs it"_

"_What do I need?"_

"_My words, in order not to lose your future"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Your family will be one again with love in all your siblings, but that only will happen if his mate come to his life"_

"_What?"_

"_She is the only one he will love and protect, he won't be able to kill her. He will fall in love with her the same moment he sees her for first time. Darkness will lose the battle against the light, but darkness will win any battle to protect the light"_

"_Who is the darkness?"_

"_The one who has been hunted for a sin its not his" she said and disappeared; he was alone in the forest, like if the witch would has never been there. Her words in his mind, who is the one who will bring that love in our lives? He was there thinking until everything was clear, Niklaus, he is the one who has to find his light in order to save his siblings._

Flashback end:

Elijah still remembered that night; he knew Caroline Salvatore was the one.

Half hour later Caroline has inspected the whole room, it was beautiful and looking by the window you could see all the garden and part of the city. She smiled; she has always wanted a room with a view like this with the sun and the beauty of the world. She was looking again by the window when a knock on the door made her jump.

"Yes?"

"Lady Salvatore?" a woman asked.

"Yes, come in" Caroline said and the woman came in, she was young but looked old, _maybe she had a hard life_ Caroline thought.

"What do you want?" Caroline asked kindly.

"Lord Niklaus sent me to give you clothes, this clothes, "she said putting the dresses in the closet "he said that the dressmaker will come in one hour"

"One hour? He said tomorrow" Caroline said the woman looked at her with nothing to say; obviously this was an order. Caroline sighed "thank you for letting me know " Caroline said with a smile. The woman nodded.

"Do you need something else, Lady?" the woman asked nervous.

"No thank you"

"If you need to feed you only need to call me, Lady" the woman bowed and was going to left when Caroline stopped her.

"Wait!" the woman stopped, sighed and turning around.

"Yes, my Lady?"

"You offer your blood?" Caroline asked shocked.

"Yes, Lord Niklaus sent me for the clothes and the blood", Caroline was shocked she has never fed of a human after killing that man the night she turned.

"What is your name?"

"Meredith, my Lady"

"Meredith, thank you for bringing me the clothes but I don't want you to came here offering your blood" the woman looked scared.

"Did I do something wrong, my Lady? If that is the case please forgive me" she begged.

"What? No" Caroline said in a hurry "you did nothing wrong, it's just that I don't feed on humans" Caroline said and the woman looked shocked.

"Thank you" Meredith whispered "there is anything else you need, my Lady?"

"No, you can leave" Caroline said. The woman left and Caroline sit down in one of the armchairs. After a few minutes there was a knock on the door.

"Love, can I come in?" Klaus asked.

"Yes" she said standing up, she was pissed with him, _why did he do that with the poor Meredith?_ He came in, and closed the door.

"Is there any problem, sweetheart?"

"Why?"

"You rejected the blood. Are you feeling well?"

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you" she said and turned around to look at the garden outside. He came to her and stopped behind her, she could feel his warm body but she didn't turned around.

"What's the problem, love?" he asked softly.

"My problem is you sending someone to me to drink from" she said angry.

"I was just trying to be polite" he said.

"Well, I don't like it"

"Okay if you don't want to feed on the help we have, we can go out, love. I will go with you, of course. We don't want you to get hurt"

"You don't understand it, right?" she asked angry and turned around to look at him.

"What's the matter, Caroline?" he asked tired.

"I don't drink human blood" she said and he looked shocked, after a few minutes he started to laugh, _of me_, she thought "please tell me you aren't one of those pathetic vampires that drink animal blood" he said trying to control himself, and she looked at him angry.

"I respect humans, because I was one not so long ago. If I am pathetic for that, I rather be so than be like you or my brother" she said angry and he looked serious, all fun gone.

"And how am I sweet Caroline?" he said calm but under that there was anger and hurt "a killer?, a monster? We are vampires Caroline, we are better than any human. You should learn from your brother. Stop dreaming." he said lowly and angry.

"Learn from my brother or you? And what that philosophy brought to the both of you? Unhappiness, anger, loneliness, pain. I'm sorry if I don't want that for my eternal life" she said angry.

"And respect human will bring you the bright future you imagine for yourself, open your eyes sweetheart" he said amused and sarcastically.

"One, the respect I have for the humans and life is part of who I am and two, you won't see me telling you that you are pathetic because you compel people, you buy them off and threat them, to try and gain something to put a stop to your loneliness" she yelled at him. Klaus was angry, rage was inside of him, nobody dares to talk to him like that. He took her by the neck and slammed her into the wall. She closed her eyes in pain but opened them in the next second looking at him without fear.

"No one talks to me that way" he screamed at her.

"Maybe that's why you needed to hear it" she said with the little air she had in her lungs. The hold in her neck tighter "let me go" she whispered looking at him in the eyes and like a compelled man he let her go, she flashed away leaving him in there with a feeling he hadn't felt in thousand years, regret. He regretted hurting her, lashing out on her. She spoke with the truth, that's one of the things he likes about her, she wasn't afraid of him and she was honest.

"You know, finally someone told you the truth" Rebekah said softly from the door and broke Klaus's train of thoughts. He looked at her.

"You have nothing else to do that listen on your brother's conversation?"

"Yes I do, but I can't concentrate when the two of you are yelling like mad people"

"Don't make me angrier" he said lowly.

"Angrier? I wouldn't say you were angry, oh no, brother. You looked shocked, hurt and may I dare to say it? You looked like if you regretted the way you treated her"

"Leave little sister, my patience is running low and you are testing it"

"When have you had patience?" she said before she flashed away. Leaving the hybrid with his own thought of Caroline and his behavior. He has been angry but he just loved the way she was honest, because she was right nobody talked to him with honesty and without fear. _God, she has to be mine. I need her; I need her honesty and fearless eyes. I want her to love me, to have her unconditionally. _And like that he went after her.


End file.
